


So many different sides of them.

by CaptainRaydorxxx



Category: NCIS
Genre: Children, Hotels, Knuckle dusters, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRaydorxxx/pseuds/CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots on different episodes in different seasons x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why are you smiling?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading something on Fanfiction ... i really liked the other story and have sort of written something loosely based on it x

Season 3  
Episode 21 - Bloodbath

-Director Shepard gave me these- Abby said waving the knuckle dusters. Gibbs smiled as a memory surfaced, one of his favourites.  
-Why are you smiling?- she asked pulling her knees closer to he chin but Gibbs had akready drifted into the memory

***

-What do you mean we have to share a room- Jenny exclaimed angrily. Her boss had gone to check his team into their hotel for the night when he had been told that there were only two rooms left.  
-Exactly what i said- he replied before walking towards the elevator.  
-Unless you want to share with Decker or Burley your stuck with me-. She sighed before following him to the elevator. They didn't speak until he opened the door.  
-You have to be kidding me, 1 bed?- she cried dropping her bag just inside the door. 

Unbeknownst to the two of them Decker and Burley were listening on through the wall of their room next door.  
-20 bucks says she kicks him to the couch- Burley whispered knowing full well what was going to happen.  
-Your on- Decker replied before moving closer to the wall.

-Toss a coin- Gibbs suggested as he went to put his bags on the bed.  
-I don't think so- Jenny said jumping onto the bed and facing him before pointing at the sofa.  
-You are such a red-head Shepard- he mumbled before moving to the sofa and dumping his bags next to it. He could hear Decker and Burley laughing on the other side of the wall and knew that they had been listening. He smacked the wall and the laughing stopped which made him smile.

6 hours later ...

-Damm sofa, can't get comfortable- he grumbled after falling off it for the 5th time. Once ha had climbed back on he noticed that Jenny was throwing herself around in the bed and looking altogether quite distressed.  
-Hey Shepard- he said as he walked towards her. When he neared the edge of the bed he noticed that he seemed to be wearing only bed shorts and a tank top.  
-This is going to be awkward- he mumbled as he sat next to her on the mattress.  
-Shepard wake up- he said quietly before grabbing her by the arms and shaking her.  
-Jen, its just a nightmare- he whispered hoping that she would wake up. What he didn't count on was her reflexes being so good when she was alseep and that she would spin him over and have a fist pushed under his chin.  
-Jen what the hell-  
-What are you doing in my bed?-  
-Actually the better question is why the hell are you sleeping with knuckle dusters on?- 

She still hadn't released her grip on him when she replied,  
-For protection, who knows what sort of idiots might try to climb into my bed- and gave him a pointed look.  
-You were having a nightmare, i was only trying to make sure you were okay- he explained noticing that her top was riding up her toned stomach. When she realized where his gaze had drifted to she pushed her hand a little harder into his neck,  
-My eyes are up here Marine- she said leaning in closer to him. He leant up and placed her a quick kiss on her lips. she looked down at him before claiming his lips for her own. She finally removed her hand from under his chin, the dusters leaving a mark that would almost definitely bruise, so that she could run her hands through his salt and pepper hair.  
-Now are you going to get off me- he asked when they broke apart to breathe.  
-No i like it up here- she smiled before leaning back down.

***  
Abby nudged him, trying to get his attention,  
-Hey whats the smile for- she asked again. He just shook his head and pulled her into a hug and smiled at the dusters. He might have to borrow them and pay a visit to the Madame Director ...


	2. Chapter 2

Season 3  
Episode 8 - Undercovers

"I have one word for you Jethro, Positano" she laughed still looking from the screen in MTAC.

"Come on, that was a week after I took a bullet" he replied, doing his best to look innocent. 

"Uh huh" she replied, her thought's no longer on the undercover operation on the screen. Flashbacks flitted through her head, of a couple walking down a country road, the taller figure leaning on the smaller, of a woman washing and rewashing a wound of the taller male. Another popped into her head, but this one was not so PG rated.

Flashback ....

"Well Jethro, I warned you that if you didn't rest you would pull the stitches and now you've torn them" Jenny replied cheekily to the moaning marine in the room next door. She had only been out the room for 5 minutes to find clean bandages and a clean wash cloth when the grumpy silver haired fox had decided that it was fine for him to get up and move about after being shot only a week ago.

She wandered into the bedroom slowly, enjoying the fact that he was finally helpless without her. He glared up at her from the bed, wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts. The wound on his stomach had started to heal but was red and slightly bloody from where the stitches had been torn out. She sat next to him and washed away the blood so that she could wrap it again. There was no need for more stitches, he would only tear them again, so she padded and wrapped the wound before slapping him on the thigh.

"Now do you think you can lay still for longer than 5 minutes please" she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He muttered something quietly before grabbing her arm. She fell onto him, doing her best to avoid the big white patch in his side. She laughed and swatted his arm away.

"What did I tell you, not until you are healed" she whispered into his ear, her breath tickling him. She leant up and put her hands either side of his head so that she was leaning over him, her legs either sides of his hips.

"Well I'm telling you that what I need to heal right now is you" he said back gruffly leaning up to claim her mouth.

She let him have his kiss before she pulled back.

"Jethro, we can do this the easy way or the easy way" she explained, enjoying the look of confusion that flitted across his features.

"Why don't I like the sound of either of them" he said. She smirked and leant back down.

................................................................

"Now now Jethro, you'r not tired already are you" she laughed as she sat astride him. She had taken control, not letting him pull himself on top. She had made it clear that she was going to be doing all the hard work.

He lay there, enjoying the view. 

"Gimme a break Jen" he moaned, not wanting to let her gloat.

"This is what I get for getting myself an older man" she moaned theatrically flinging herself off him so that she could cuddle into his body.

"I was shot, I'm not old" he barked making her laugh.

"Yeah yeah" she giggled.

Back to present ....

She looked across at him, smirking at his face as DiNozzo made another stupid comment on the screen. Well that was one memory she was going to hold onto.


	3. Chapter 3

Season 4  
Episode 9 - Twisted Sister

"The kids don't like it when mummy and daddy fight!"

Jenny laughed to herself. If only they knew.

Jethro had been the cause of many an argument, but he never got to finish one. It either ended up with one or the other slamming a door or they ended up in a bed. Not that the second suggestion was a bad idea she thought, he was amazing in bed, not that she would ever tell him.

It was just he seemed to like fighting. It was a way for him to let out his anger from Paris. A way he could let rip into her without totally digging up the past. She almost wished she hadn't left sometimes, but then she wouldn't be where she was if she hadn't. 

She looked at the picture frames on her desk. 

One of her father in his military uniform.

One of her and Jethro in Paris, he had never seen this picture, Ducky had taken it for her one day in a market, they had been looking at each other, Jenny had just shoved an apple in his mouth. She loved this picture. 

She stood and walked around her desk and picked the picture up. 

You could almost see her dreams in the picture.

Jethro had changed so much. 

Not in his marine nature. 

But he couldn't forgive at all now. 

The ex-wives had made his miserable, the cases made him silent, the people made him cold. She didn't know how to get through to him any more, nor did anyone other Abby and that hurt her.

She smiled again. 

Typical Jethro. Trust it to be the bubbly goth that made him smile.

She put the photo down just as Tony walked into the room. 

Back to work.


	4. Can't get through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 4  
> Episode 9 - Twisted Sister

Season 4  
Episode 9 - Twisted Sister

"The kids don't like it when mummy and daddy fight!"

Jenny laughed to herself. If only they knew.

Jethro had been the cause of many an argument, but he never got to finish one. It either ended up with one or the other slamming a door or they ended up in a bed. Not that the second suggestion was a bad idea she thought, he was amazing in bed, not that she would ever tell him.

It was just he seemed to like fighting. It was a way for him to let out his anger from Paris. A way he could let rip into her without totally digging up the past. She almost wished she hadn't left sometimes, but then she wouldn't be where she was if she hadn't. 

She looked at the picture frames on her desk. 

One of her father in his military uniform.

One of her and Jethro in Paris, he had never seen this picture, Ducky had taken it for her one day in a market, they had been looking at each other, Jenny had just shoved an apple in his mouth. She loved this picture. 

She stood and walked around her desk and picked the picture up. 

You could almost see her dreams in the picture.

Jethro had changed so much. 

Not in his marine nature. 

But he couldn't forgive at all now. 

The ex-wives had made his miserable, the cases made him silent, the people made him cold. She didn't know how to get through to him any more, nor did anyone other Abby and that hurt her.

She smiled again. 

Typical Jethro. Trust it to be the bubbly goth that made him smile.

She put the photo down just as Tony walked into the room. 

Back to work.


End file.
